You Are it For Me
by luckyirish418
Summary: This is what happens when Will confronts Brian about Sonny. I do not own DOOL or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Will ran through the park with music from his MP3 player blasting in his ears. With everything going on in his life the only time he didn't think about the bad things was when he was running and when he was with Sonny.

He was grateful every day for getting the second chance he had prayed for but never believed would come. It was by chance that Sonny overheard his dad and Kate that day in Common Grounds when Gabi had gone into premature labor, but he believed fate had led him to find the card where he'd poured out what was in his heart.

There were still moments when he wondered if it was real. Sonny had forgiven him and he was determined not to let him down or himself down again. That meant no secrets and was a new concept for Will, considering who his mother and father were.

Yesterday had been a moment for both of them. Sonny told Will about his grandma Kate and Rafe. His steps faltered as terrifying images of his former step father and his grandmother raced through his head. He shook those off and vowed never to go there again. He was going to do his damndest to pretend he didn't even know it was happening. If Sonny's face during the "reveal" was any indication he wasn't going to want to talk about it ever again either and that was okay with him.

He had also told Sonny about his plan to ask Stefano for help with Nick. Sonny had called him on his reasons for going to the Dimera's; and it wasn't just what Nick had done to Sonny but that had been the final straw. He didn't really care what Nick did to him personally, he would have and could have learned to deal with him. But hurting Sonny – that was too far and Will knew that Nick wouldn't stop at name calling. So he had done the unthinkable, with the help of his mother and EJ, and started the process of eliminating Nick from the baby equation. Will didn't want to think about what that meant either. He didn't consider not telling Sonny his exact reason as secret keeping. After everything he didn't want Sonny feeling guilty if "eliminating Nick" meant what he thought it would mean.

He rounded the last bend in the park on his way back to Sonny and Common Grounds. He glanced down at his watch to check his time and collided with force with another runner headed in the other direction. They both stumbled but kept their feet and started apologizing at the same time. Will pulled out his ear buds and glanced up to see Brian. _Why? What have I done to deserve this? _Those thoughts rushed through his head before he again apologized. "Sorry Brian, I wasn't watching where I was going?"

"Me neither…I was looking at my watch." Brian glanced up and down Will. "So how are you Horton?"

"Fine." Will hadn't missed the casual once over or the smirk that Brian always seemed to wear in his presence. "Well…see ya around."

"Wait..." Brian grabbed Will's arm stopping him from putting his ear buds back in.

Will pulled his arm away with a little more force than necessary; he didn't want Brian touching him in any way. The last time Will had seen him he'd been bragging about sleeping with Sonny. _What had he called it? An incredible night?_ Will was determined not to give Brian any satisfaction. "What do you want? I'm pretty sure we don't have anything to say to each other."

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd seen Sonny. He isn't returning any of my phone calls. The last time I went into Common Grounds, he told me you two were back together and that he couldn't see me anymore."

"That sounds about right. What are you getting at?"

"Well, I just thought after the night Sonny and I spent together and our date on Valentine's Day, he wouldn't have been willing to settle for you."

Will took a deep breath and tried for calm, but his calm lately seemed to be in short supply, especially around men who acted like asses. And Brian and Nick may be as different as night and day, but they fit into the same SOB category.

"I don't care what happened between you and Sonny while we were apart. Sonny made it clear that what happened between the two of you was because he was trying to move on. I don't fault him for that, but we found our way back to each other and nothing you do or say to me or Sonny is going to change that."

"We'll see about that Will. I think Sonny loved sex with a more experienced man and one with less baby baggage."

"You know what Brian; I don't care what you think." Will hadn't realize he was yelling or that Sonny was walking through the park on a break from work.

Sonny's morning had gone from bad to worse; late delivery, missing inventory, a barista who burned her hand and had to go to the ER. Needing a break before he snapped was the order of the day so he'd called Chad who had arrived to cover the afternoon shift until the next barista came in for her shift. He heard Will before he saw him, and what he heard was clearly the tail end of a conversation "nothing you say to me or Sonny is going to change that." What he'd heard next had made his blood run cold. Had Brian really just told Will that they'd had sex?

"Will?" Sonny came up behind Brian and could clearly see Will was not only irritated but on the verge of physical violence. His skin was flushed and his eyes were blue fire. When Will's eyes connected with Sonny, he saw a moment of the insecurities he hadn't seen in a very long time. That was all it took for Sonny to lose his temper.

Brian turned to Sonny with a smile. Sonny took one look and felt nothing but guilt. How had he fallen for this man's game? He knew he'd been lost without Will, but normally he was so much smarter than those few regrettable moments with Brian, none of which had involved sex. "Save it Brian." Sonny snapped and took the steps that separated him from Will and took both of his hands, keeping his back to Brian. "Will I didn't sleep with him."

"It doesn't matter Sonny." Will shook his head and pulled his hands away. "I'm going to finish my run." Sonny could see the hurt and he was embarrassed to have been the cause of more heartache. "I'll meet up with you later. I'm going to head to my dorm to shower and get some work done." Will gave Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek. He started to turn away but decided to get the rest off his chest. "You're right Brian, I do have some baggage. But I love Sonny and I'd do anything for him, but I would never use him like you did."

Brian scoffed at that, which caused Sonny to snap around and shove Brian back with both hands. "You and I are NOT friends any more. Apparently we never were. We didn't sleep together and the fact that you lied to Will means it was always just a game to you. I can't believe that I thought you had your shit together." Sonny turned to go, but Brian's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Sonny, I just wanted what was best for you and you know that's me."

"Will is what's best for me. Find somewhere else to get your coffee Brian; I don't ever want to see you in Common Grounds again."

Sonny took off at a jog to catch up with Will.

Will was sitting on his bed in his dorm room trying to hold back the tears. The images in his head of Sonny and Brian together wouldn't stop. It was a steady montage of the moment he'd seen Sonny kissing Brian through the window of Common Grounds. That moment when Sonny put his arm around Brian's waist and smiled the way he'd always smiled at him. Will flopped back and closed his eyes. He didn't even hear the door to his dorm room open. He sat up with the intention of showering but froze when he saw Sonny in the middle of the room.

"Will…"

"Sonny, you don't have to explain." Will took a deep breath when his voice cracked. "I get that you were with Brian when we were apart…" Before he could finish his thought Sonny was across the room and on his knees in front of him.

"I didn't sleep with Brian." Sonny watched Will's eyes come up to meet his and he saw the doubt. "Why don't you believe me?"

Will stood and grabbed his towel and headed towards the door. Sonny stopped him by placing both hands on his shoulders and turning him around. Will's back was against the door, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes before talking. "I saw you Sonny."

"Saw me?" Sonny didn't understand. He took Will's face in his hands. "Look at me please and tell me what you think you saw."

Will's eyes shown with tears, he took a deep breath and decided to get it all out. It was eating him up inside and after today he wasn't going to be able to pretend it wasn't killing him. "I saw you kissing him at Common Grounds. I saw you leave with him. I saw you smile at him." Will looked right at Sonny while he was talking and watched as tears filled Sonny's eyes. It was the first time Will had seen him cry. Even during the time they'd been apart, Will was always the one crying. Sonny never cried, at least never in front on anyone. "It doesn't matter…" It may be killing him, but what had happened while they were apart was his own fault.

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny whispered as tears silently traced down his cheeks.

"It was my own fault. You do deserve better then what I've done to you."

"Will, I love you."

"I love you too Sonny, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

"I heard what Brian said to you. I need you to believe me Will. I never slept with him." Sonny slid his hands from Will's face to his shoulders, down his arms and gripped his hands. He lifted Will's arms above his head and held them there; he pressed his body against Will's. "I did go with him that night, but I left because when things started to head in that direction I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when we were apart I only ever thought of you. I regret everything that happened with Brian, even more now that I know you saw and that you thought we'd slept together." Sonny froze. "That's why you gave me the key back, isn't it?"

Will felt every inch of Sonny's body pressed against his, their hearts beating against each other; he couldn't move, Sonny had him trapped. Sonny's eyes bore into his and in that moment he knew he was telling him the truth. He decided to dump the rest out, no secrets meant no secrets. "I went to The Pub after I watched you leave with him. I just sat there for hours pretending to study. Trying not to think about the fact that I had lost you. Trying not to think about the fact that you were having sex with Brian. Brian came in and said he saw me outside Common Grounds. He said that you two had an incredible night and that I would know all about that."

"Will…I'm sooo sorry…" Sonny couldn't stop the tears. The thought that while he was acting rashly and out of character Will had thought the absolute worst of him was crushing him. _So this is what it feels like to disappoint your soul mate? _Now Sonny understood why Will looked so defeated all those weeks; the feelings inside him were suffocating.

"Sonny…" Will leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sonny's. It was the catalyst that started the inferno. Sonny crushed his lips against Will's while still holding his hands trapped in his. He slid his tongue along Will's lower lip begging to be let in. Without hesitation Will opened and let out a desperate moan as his tongue warred with Sonny's. It was ruthless; there was nothing but raw desire. Will groaned and arched against Sonny.

Sonny slid his hands slowly from Will's and down his arms. Will took his new freedom and dug his fingers into Sonny's hair. Will pulled one leg up and wrapped it around Sonny, pulling their bodies closer together. They rocked against each other, panting and groaning.

Their lips came apart only long enough for Sonny to fling Will's shirt over his head and onto the floor. Will grabbed Sonny's shirt and gave a tug sending buttons flying around the room. Sonny laughed and maneuvered the two of them towards the bed. Will's hands went to Sonny's belt and in quick order he had his hands inside and was cupping his ass. Sonny reciprocated but instead of just sliding his hands inside he pushed Will's sweatpants down. His lips left Will's and skimmed down his neck. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, kissing his way down Will's chest. He loved the flavor of Will's skin when he was sweaty. He loved the sound of Will's moans as he slipped his hardness into his mouth. Will ran his hands though Sonny's hair and looked down as his boyfriend gave him immense pleasure. The combination of the feeling and the sight of Sonny on his knees in front of him made his own knees weak.

He pulled Sonny up and pushed him onto the bed. He tugged Sonny's jeans and boxers off. He skimmed his hands along Sonny's legs, taking a leisurely trip up his body. Sonny moaned and moved against the bed. He reached for Will trying to get closer, but Will was content to take this journey at his own pace. Will kissed the inside of Sonny's thighs, first one and then the other, taking his time before giving Sonny's rigid body the same treatment Sonny had given him.

Sonny stopped Will before it went too far, he didn't want to finish in his mouth. He wanted to finish wrapped in his arms, while Will finished deep inside of him.

What had been fierce and fast only moments before changed to savory and slow in a heartbeat. Will reached into the bedside table for a condom and lube. Sonny grabbed the condom and slipped it out of Will's hand. "But I want…" before Will could finish Sonny kissed him again.

"I want you to…but I want just you."

Will lifted his head and looked at Sonny. They'd never had sex without a condom. "I…are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I trust you Will. I want to be with you and only you."

"I trust you too Sonny, with all of my heart. For the rest of my life."

Before Sonny could say anything to Will's "rest of his life" comment, Will slide his slicked finger into Sonny. Sonny gasped and moaned. Will groaned and latched his lips onto Sonny's neck. He added a second finger as he worked his way down to Sonny's nipples, nibbling and sucking until Sonny was a mass of need writhing underneath him. "Will! Now!" Will smiled and slid between Sonny's legs.

Sonny wasn't letting Will set the pace this time. As soon as Will slid the head of his penis past Sonny's ring, he brought his legs up around Will and pulled him in with enough force that Will lost his balance and their chests pressed together. Will began pumping into Sonny as Sonny's hips kept the pace.

Will brought his hands to Sonny's hips to slow the inevitable. He slowly pulled out and slid back in; hitting the spot he knew would push Sonny to the edge. He leaned forward as he pressed into Sonny and put his mouth against Sonny's ear and whispered. "I want you to come for me. I want to watch your face when you do."

Sonny loved when Will talked to when they were making love. It wasn't something Will did often, but when he did, Sonny could have an orgasm just from his words. Sonny gripped Will's ass in his hands and squeezed. Will cried out and drove into Sonny over and over again. "You feel amazing. It feels so different being inside you without anything in the way. I can feel you clench around me. I can feel all of you."

Sonny came with force between the two of them; he gasped and used his legs to pull Will deeper inside him. He couldn't seem to get close enough. He ran his hands down Will's chest, slick with sweat and some of his own semen. "I'm never going to let you go. You're mine. Forever."

Will crushed his lips to Sonny's, their tongues tangling as he finally found his release.

They lay on the bed, tangled together waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Will leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a towel from the floor and cleaned them up. He tossed the towel onto the floor and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his nose in his neck.

Sonny rubbed Will's back and dropped kisses on top of his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better then okay." Will lifted his head. His blue eyes meeting brown eyes that showed right into Sonny's soul. He rubbed his nose against Sonny's and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You are it for me."

Sonny kissed him again. "I'm very glad to hear that, because you are it for me too."


	2. Chapter 2

_ The original plan was for a one shot as my foray into fanfiction. Because of all the support I've received and kind words, I started another story that is more out of left field because sometimes I think DOOL leaves us Wilsonites hanging. _

_More than one person said this felt complete but wanted a follow up, well here it is. It's mostly smut, because I spend the majority of my time in the WilSon gutter with my fellow WilSon Blvd cronies (you know who you are!) J I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter two…**

Sonny woke slowly as he always did. He opened his eyes to the soft morning light streaming through the windows of Will's dorm room. In the dim light he could see Will sleeping beside him. He thought of all that had transpired in the last twelve hours.

Will was sensitive and kind, but most of all forgiving. Sonny couldn't believe that even though Will had believed he slept with Brian he'd taken him back in a moment. Sonny thought of the Valentine's Day card that sat framed by his bed in his apartment. The words in that card had swallowed any and all of the hurt he'd been harboring, but the kiss after had healed his heart. He wondered for a moment what he had done to heal Will's heart, because clearly he'd caused damage he was unaware of.

They were tangled together in the bed, their heads sharing a pillow. Sonny's right arm was under Will's neck and draped across the bed behind him. His other hand rested against Will's naked hip. Will's left arm was bent at the elbow and tucked between their chests, his open palm resting against Sonny's heart. His other arm was wrapped tightly around Sonny waist, his arm bent and his fingers splayed across his back. Their legs were tangled together and Will's soft breathing was feathering against his neck.

Before Will he'd never been big into cuddling, but then he'd never met anyone like Will. Until you were curled against Will Horton you didn't know what cuddling was. Will had a way of curving his body into his so that every part of each of them lined up.

Sonny leaned forward pressing Will onto his back and began feathering light kisses across his cheek, down his neck and across his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Each nub hardened against his tongue and he heard Will murmur as he woke as slowly and as sweetly as Sonny could manage.

The first thing Will felt when his sleepy brain cleared was Sonny's thick hardness pressed against his leg. He slid the hand that was resting on Sonny's back up and tangled it into his dark hair. Sonny's lips slowly caressed him and he opened his eyes and looked down as Sonny kissed his chest. A groan escaped as Sonny gently bit his nipple.

Will slid his legs and shifted so that Sonny was between his legs and flush on top of him. Sonny lifted his head and smiled. "Good morning."

"It is definitely that." Will lifted his head from the pillow and captured Sonny's wet lips in his. He thrust his tongue in Sonny's mouth and rocked his hips so their erections rubbed together. Sonny pulled away slowly. Will watched as Sonny stuck two fingers in his mouth and slicked them with his spit.

He trailed his moist fingers down Will's chest and along his hard length. He shifted slightly and before Will could take another breath slid both fingers into Will's core.

"I want you." Sonny breathed against Will's lips as he began sliding his fingers in and out, finding the perfect rhythm.

"Sonny" Will gasped and fisted his hands in his hair. "Inside me. Now!"

Sonny reached to the bedside table for the lube and handed it to Will. "Get me ready."

Will took the lube from Sonny and watched his gorgeous eyes darken as he slowly slicked his hand and then wrapped it around Sonny's member. Sonny tossed his head back and closed his eyes, driving his fingers into Will with the same motion as Will used on him.

Will waited until Sonny opened his eyes and then lifted both of his legs so they were over Sonny's shoulders. Wasting no time, Sonny pressed into Will.

Will's breath hitched and caught as Sonny hit his sweet spot on entry. "Oh my God, you feel amazing."

"Tell me." Sonny captured Will's lips with his own. Skimming Will's lips with his tongue as his boyfriend gasped and moaned beneath him.

Sonny shifted onto his knees, placing his hands on the back of Will's thighs. He took Will's legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Sonny slithered his hands up the front of Will's thighs and slowly ran his index fingers up each side of Will's pulsing erection. Will whimpered at the slight touch and Sonny drove into him harder.

Before Will could tell Sonny he wanted it even harder, Sonny pulled out. Will's eyes flew open in confusion, but Sonny only smiled and grabbed his hands. He tugged Will up until he was sitting. Sonny sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here. Stand in front of me."

Will felt drugged, his whole body was tingling from Sonny's assault. He rolled out of bed and stood on shaky legs. When he was in front of Sonny he placed his hands on his shoulders. Sonny leaned his head back and with a half smile spoke in a husky voice. "I want you to ride me."

Will didn't hesitate. He climbed onto the bed placing a leg on either side of Sonny's hips. With Sonny's help he gradually lowered himself onto Sonny and felt his length penetrate him.

Will sat still for a moment and Sonny let him get used to this new position. Will slowly smiled before raising himself up and driving himself down again. There was no hesitation the next time and Will lost himself in the feeling. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck while Sonny's snaked his arms around Will's waist and dug his fingers into his back.

Sonny watched Will through hooded eyes and knew he wasn't going to last long. The look on Will's face as he drove them both to immeasurable pleasure was going to be his undoing. He didn't know who was more shocked him or Will, when Will came just from riding Sonny.

Will crashed his lips to Sonny and ground himself down onto him. Sonny felt Will's wetness between them and couldn't hold on anymore, with one final drive he exploded inside Will.

Sonny simply flopped back onto the bed taking Will with him. Will lie on top of him for a few moments before lifting his head and smiling. "We are definitely going to have to do that again."

Sonny smiled and kissed Will. "I couldn't agree more."

The two dozed off again after cleaning each other up. It was nearly noon when Sonny woke up again.

He took a moment to enjoy the fact that Will was curled into him again. In that moment he knew exactly what he could do to make Will know exactly what he meant to him. Sonny leaned down and put his lips against Will's ear. "Will?"

Will stirred and opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi." He froze when he saw Sonny's serious expression. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great." Sonny placed his hands on either side of Will's face and took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you I wanted to marry you."

"Yes." Will couldn't tear his eyes away from Sonny's.

"I really want to marry you." Sonny spoke quickly so he could get it all out. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow or the next day, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter how long it takes for you to be ready, I want to be your husband."

Will just stared at him and couldn't find his voice.

Sonny started to panic. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

Will stopped Sonny from pulling away. "I'm not going to freak out." They both laughed as they remembered the last time those words had been spoken. "I never thought that I'd get married. My family has a long history of marriage not working, but I'll be willing to take the chance with you."

Sonny smiled and pressed his lips to Will's, the kiss was soft and full of promise. Will pulled away and smiled wickedly at Sonny. "Does this mean I get a ring?"


End file.
